Se apaixonando de Novo
by BiLiar
Summary: Na noite do baile Santana se prepara pra reatar seu namoro com Brittany cantando uma bela canção, só que Santana não estava pronta para descobrir que sua Brittany não estaria sozinha... muito menos com quem ela estaria dançando naquela noite. Deixe seu review, é importante saber o que estão achando.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP.1**  
**Santana separou seu melhor vestido e soltou seus cabelos. Ela sabia que sempre ficava mais sexy com os cabelos soltos. Sua mãe bateu na porta e entrou.**

- Hija, você vai mesmo? (Perguntou preocupada).  
- Vou sim madre. (Disse enquanto pegou o vestido de cima da cama e começou a se vestir).  
- Estou com um mau presentimento, acho que você não deve falar com ela esta noite... pode falar com ela amanhã hija!  
- Madre no te preocupes, conheço a Britt, sei que ela vai amar. (Deu um largo sorriso só de imaginar a cara que Brittany faria ao vela). - Fecha pra mim?  
- Claro... - (Ela respirou fundo).- Só não quero que você se machuque hija.

**Santana se virou, e abraçou sua mãe sorrindo.**

- É a Britt mãe, ela nunca vai me fazer mal algum.  
- Tudo bem hija, tome cuidado e me ligue qualquer coisa.

**Santana beijou o rosto de sua mãe e foi pro carro.**  
**40 ...**  
**Santana desceu do carro, logo viu Blane, que foi sorrindo em sua direção.**

- Nossa Santana, veio roubar toda a atenção do meu primeiro evento?  
- Não Blaine, eu vim pela Britt, quero fazer uma surpresa pra ela. Ela já chegou? (Disse olhando em volta).  
- Não ainda não... (Disse meio cauteloso). - Vocês não se falaram des do natal?  
- Não, eu viajei pra passar o natal com o resto da familia e voltei decidida... Quero a Britt ao meu lado, não vivo sem ela, não paro de pensar nela des de que terminamos, e como ela não está com ninguém vim pra surpreendela. (Sorriu).  
- Santana eu acho melhor você ligar pra ela... sabe ela pode não vir hoje... sei lá. (Disse atrapalhado).

**Ele sentiu pena de Santana e queria que ela mudasse de ideia e não entrace no baile pois Britt e Sam já estavam lá... antes que pudece dizer qualquer coisa Sugar apareceu atrás dela e disse.**

- Nossa Sant você está linda! O que você está fazendo aqui? (Disse toda alegrinha).  
- Obrigada, eu estou esperando a Britt. (Sorriu)  
- Mas ela já está lá dentro! (Disse estérica).  
- Não! (Blaine disse quase gritando).  
- Como assim? Por que não me disse Blaine? (Disse encarando ele).  
- Ela não sabe (Emendou Sugar).  
- Não sei o que? ( Disse quase gritando).  
- Olha Santana... ( Blaine tentou acalmá-la). - Tem muita gente aqui, todos estão se divertindo, tenho certeza que se Brittany soubesse que você iria vir ela teria... (Tentou achar as palavras certas). - Se preparado.  
- Como assim? (Santana falou num fio de voz).  
- Melhor você ir. (Sugar disse com a voz triste).  
- Eu te levo... (Blaine estendeu a mão).  
- Vocês estão mentindo... eu tenho que ver... (Ela sai em disperada, na direção do ginásio).  
- Santana! Espera! ( Blaine tentou ir atrás, mas Sugar o segurou).  
- Ela tem que saber.

**Santana chegou sem folego, ao entrar seus olhos se voltaram ao centro do ginásio... era Britt... mas não estava sozinha, ela estava dançando uma musica lenta com Sam. **  
**Ela pensou que era só uma dança até que eles se beijaram. **  
**Santana não se moveu, suas lágrimas cairam com uma facilidade que nunca tinha acontecido antes, só então pode prestar atenção ao final da musica, era Turning Tables da Adele.**  
**Enquanto Santana estava ali parada vendo os dois terminarem o beijo viu Brittany olhar para ela com um ar de surpresa, sem sair do lugar Brittany gritou.**

- Santana! ( Na mesma hora Sam se virou assustado). Santana eu posso explicar, eu... (Começou a andar na direção de Santana).  
- Não. (Disse baixinho e deu dois passos pra trás). - Não chega perto de mim.

**Santana saiu do ginásio, e correu até seu carro. Brittany foi atrás dela.**

- O que houve? ( Blaine tentou segura-la mas ela desviou e se trancou no carro).

**Brittany saiu pouco depois e foi até o carro e começou a bater na janela.**

- Santana, abre por favor! (Disse com a voz tremula).  
- Britt se acalma. (Blaine estava apavorado com a situação).

**Santana não conseguia achar a chave certa pois sua vista estava enbassada por causa das lágrimas.**

- Sant eu pedi pro Lord Tubbington te mandar uma SMS!

**Santana finalmente achou a chave, ligou o carro e deu uma arrancada saindo do estacionamento.**

- Santana! ( Britt gritou enquanto assistia o carro saindo).  
- É melhor entrarmos, aqui fora está ficando frio. ( Blane colocou o blazer nos ombros de Britt).  
- Não é só aqui fora que está ficando frio. (Britt abaixou a cabeça).

**Blaine e Sugar levaram ela pra dentro, eles não sabiam como seria o resto da noite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana chegou em casa desolada, estacionou o carro na garagem e ficou se perguntando se o que aconteceu era mesmo verdade. Desceu do carro e foi direto pro quarto. Sua mãe a seguiu.**

- Hija, o que aconteceu? (Disse tentando acalmá-la).  
- Você estava certa madre! (Disse entre soluços).

**Elas ficaram assim por um tempo. Depois que Santana se acalmou sua mãe lhe deu um banho e a pois para dormir.**  
**Enquanto isso depois que o baile terminou Sam foi falar com Brittany.**

- O que foi aquilo? ( Sam perguntou confuso).  
- Eu não sabia que ela viria... ( Respondeu sem olhar pra ele).  
- Por que? Você não viria comigo se ela tivesse avisado? (Tocou o rosto dela).  
- Eu não disse isso Sam. ( Disse com um ar preocupado).  
- Não fica assim, vocês são melhores amigas. Ela vai entender que você não podia esperar. (Disse abraçando Britt).  
- Você não viu o rosto dela Sam... ela... parecia um filhote de panda triste. (Repirou fundo). - Vou falar com o Blaine e depois podemos ir.  
- Ok. Vou te esperar no carro. (Disse dando um beijo rapido em seus labios).

**Britt esperou Sam sumir de vista e correu até Blaine que estava ajudando a tirar os enfeites do baile.**

- Blaine! Quando foi que a Sant chegou?  
- Nossa Britt me assustou. (Disse pondo a mão no peito). Olha foi quase no final... nem vi quando estacionou o carro.  
- Ela devia ter me avisado... Lord Tubbington sempre anotou meus recados, eu estranhei que nesse mês não recebi nenhum mas achei que fosse pelo vicio em extasy.  
- Britt acho que você deixa muitas coisas na mão, digo na pata do Lord Tubbington. (Disse segurando o riso).  
- Digame grande Unicórnio que usa gel pra esconder o chifre, o que eu tenho que fazer?  
- Bom foi tão ruim assim? (Ele disse enquanto jogava alguns copos fora).  
- Foi a pior cena que vi em toda minha vida... quis pegar ela no colo e dar leite e biscoitos.  
- Bom contando que Santana não tem mais 5 anos ai vai meu conselho... espere até amanhã e mande uma SMS dizendo que quer falar com ela sobre tudo o que aconteceu na última semana. (Disse olhando pra ela).  
- Ok! (Britt sorriu). Só preciso ver se o Lord Tubbington não trocou meu celular por drogas, e assim que fizer isso vou mandar uma SMS pra ela! (Abraçou Blaine). Obrigada!

**Blaine sorriu pra ela enquanto ela saiu o mais rapido que pode pra ir embora junto com Sam.**  
**No caminho para casa de Britt, ela ficava cantarolando a música Valerie da Amy estava curioso e perguntou.**

- Ficou toda felizinha depois que falou com o Blaine... o que foi que ele te disse?(Tentou olhar pra ela enquanto dirigia).  
- O que eu precisava ouvir. (Sorriu toda boba).  
- Por que ta cantarolando a música da Santana?  
- É uma música da Amy Winehouse que ficou perfeita na voz da Santana... não é hora pra ciúme Sam. (Ela olhou pra ele).  
- Não é isso eu só...  
- Chegamos! (Deu um beijo no rosto dele, e ele parou o carro). Te vejo amanhã cedo ok!

**Abriu a porta do carro, saiu e fechou... nem esperou Sam se despedir.**  
**Ao entrar em casa foi direto pro quarto.**

- Onde será que ele está? (Disse entrando no quarto).

**Começou a revirar tudo... depois de um tempo o encontrou dentro do bolço da jaqueta do Lord Tubbington. Deu um sorriso, foi tomar um banho e depois foi se deitar.**  
**No dia seguinte ela levantou cedo e pegou o celular... quando começou a digitar o nome de Santana ela parou.**

- O que eu devo dizer?

**Enquanto isso na casa de Santana.**  
**Ela também levantou cedo e foi tomar café.**

- Se sente melhor? (Sua mãe disse).  
- Si madre. (Deu um sorriso forçado).  
- Ótimo hija, agora me conta... o que aconteceu ontem? (Ela se sentou em uma cadeira proxima a da filha).  
- Ai madre... (Respirou fundo). Ela estava beijando outra pessoa. (Disse baixinho).  
- Como assim hija!? Era um hombre? (Perguntou indignada).  
- Si madre, era. (Disse triste).  
- Você conhecia ele?  
- Não. (Ela mentiu).  
- O que ela fez? (Disse pegando a mão de Santana).  
- Ela correu atrás de mim... mas não importa madre... eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora.  
- Claro hija, vou fazer seu café. (Se levantou e foi preparar o café).

**O celular de Santana começou a tocar. Ela o pegou do bolço e leu o nome na tela**  
**BRITTANY...**

- Não acredito...(Falou pra si).

**Sua mãe escutou e se virou olhando pra ela.**

- Que passa hija? (Viu o celular na mão de Santana). É ela?

**Santana fez que sim com a cabeça.**

- Atenda filha. (Disse calmamente). Tem que deixar ela explicar mi hija... vocês já haviam terminado. (Disse num tão preocupado).

**Santana atendeu, mas não disse nada.**

- Sant? (Disse com certo receio).  
- Oi Britt. (Santana não conseguia ficar sem responder a doce voz de Brittany).  
- Precisamos conversar... eu quero te ver... dizer o que houve...  
- Você não precisa Britt... não somos mais namoradas.(Disse num fio de voz).  
- Mas você sempre foi minha melhor amiga.(Disse com a voz tremula). Eu ainda quero ser sua amiga Sant...  
- Eu não sei se eu consigo Britt...  
- Desculpe ter traido a comunidade lésbica desse jeito... você sabe como o Sam é...  
- Persistente. ( Completou sentindo um pouco raiva).  
- É... eu... eu posso ir ai te ver? Hoje o Lord Tubbington não tem terapia em grupo, e hoje também não tem aula... por favor Santana... posso ir ai falar com você?

**Santana sorriu e respirou fundo.**

- Pode sim Britt.

**Sem esconder a felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir a resposta.**

- Nossa ok... eu vou me trocar... e chego ai em 5 minutos! (Disse quase gritando).  
- Ok Britt, um beijo.  
- Outro Sant, tchau!

**Elas desligaram o celular. **  
**A mãe de Santana sorriu ao ver o sorriso da filha.**

- E então? (Perguntou curiosa).  
- Ela vem pra cá madre.(Sant deu um largo sorriso).  
- Ok, aqui está seu café... não deixe esfriar. (Pois o prato para Santana comer). Vou ver o que fazer pra Britt comer.

**Beijou Santana na testa e saiu da cozinha.**

- Eu vou ter ela de volta.(Disse pra si dando um largo sorriso).

**Enquanto isso Brittany ligou para Sam, pra explicar por que não iria almoçar com ele naquele dia.**

- Como assim vai na casa dela? (Sam disse nervoso).  
- Sam eu só preciso conversar com ela... ela ainda é minha melhor amiga. (Disse calma). É só uma conversa, assim que eu voltar te aviso ok?  
- Tá, me avisa se precisar de alguma coisa. (Desistiu de convence-la).

**Britt desligou o celular e correu pra casa da Santana.**  
**15 minutos depois...**  
**Ela bateu na porta, quem atendeu foi Alma.**

- Oi Brittany, quanto tempo! (Disse dando um abraço nela).  
- É verdade.(Sorriu). Ela...  
- Está no quarto, pode subir que já já chamo vocês pra comer.

**Brittany entrou e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Santana... Bateu na porta e ouviu.**

- Pode entrar. (Disse suavemente).  
- Bati pois Lord Tubbington odeia quando não bato na porta, ele fica nervoso. (Sorriu). Mas você já sabe. (Ficou parada).  
- Claro que eu sei.( Sorriu e se levantou pra abraçar a amiga). Desculpa... eu não devia ter aparecido depois de algumas semanas sem te dizer nada.  
- Eu que te devo desculpas. (Disse ainda abraçando ela). A você e a toda comunidade lésbica.

**Santana riu do comentário. Elas se afastaram um pouco, mas ainda de mãos dadas ficaram se olhando.**

- Você gosta mesmo dele? (Perguntou de uma vez).  
- Claro, eu amo Lord Tubbington... ele é levado as vezes mas...

**Santana sorriu e Brittany parou de falar... elas se sentaram na cama, ainda de mãos dadas.**

- Eu estou falando do Sam... você gosta dele?  
- Oh... sim... acho que sim... ( pensou um pouco). Ele me ajudou muito quando você foi embora.  
- Eu não devia ter te deixado. (Disse triste).  
- Não fica assim Sant... (acariciou o rosto dela). Você apreceu do nada, e nem era meu aniversário.  
- Só ia me contar no dia do seu aniversário.(Disse isso soutando as mãos de Brittany sem perceber).

**Brittany ficou olhando para suas mãos vazias.**

- Você me disse que esse "tempo" era pra conhecer pessoas novas...  
- O Sam não é novo...  
- Mas eu nunca tinha ficado com ele Sant.(Olhou pra ela).

**Santana ficou um tempo quieta.**

- Eu ia pedir pra você voltar comigo Britt.( Se virou para olhar pra ela).

**Santana estava com os olhos maranhados, segurando o choro.**

- Sant você sabe que se não fosse pelo Sam eu voltaria pra você agora mesmo. (Se levantou indo consolar a amiga).  
- Não Britt...( Santana desviou do abraço). Eu não signifiquei nada?  
- Eu não disse isso Sant... mas eu não posso largar ele assim do nada...  
- Você me ama? (Disse cortando Britt).  
- Não faz isso Santana...  
- Você ainda me ama Brittany?  
- Eu sempre vou amar você Santana... mas agora eu estou com o Sam, e eu gostaria de ter minha melhor amiga de volta. (Sorriu). Eu posso?

**Santana não pode esconder o sorriso ao ouvir que Brittany a amava, e abraçou quando sua mãe gritou lá de baixo.**

- Venham comer chicas!

**Elas foram almoçar.**  
**Depois do almoço, Britt explicou como aconteceu o lance com o Sam. **  
**Brittany viu que já era tarde e disse que tinha que ir embora, se despediu de Alma, e Santana a acompanhou até a porta.**

- Bom... então eu te vejo depois? (Deu um sorrizinho).  
- Sempre que quiser Britt. (Sorriu).  
- Então é melhor me mudar pra cá. (Brincou).  
- Seria otimo! (Ambas riram). Bom... você vai ver ele?  
- Não sei. Talvez.  
- Me liga antes de dormir?  
- Claro, assim que pedir pro Lord Tubbington deixar o celular comigo essa semana, espero que ele entenda que não precisa vender drogas para sobreviver, pois em casa sempre terá uma caixinha de areia pra ele. (Sorriu e abraçou Santana). Tchau.

**Britt foi embora e Santana foi pro quarto.**  
**A mãe dela bateu na porta e perguntou.**

- E então hija, como foi? (Sorriu).  
- Ela ainda me ama madre.(Suspirou). Ela vai voltar pra mim... é só uma questão de tempo.  
- O tempo certo mi hija.

**Ela saiu, e Santana foi se deitar pois teve uma tarde bastante agitada. Ela sonhou com Brittany dançando pra ela e beijando seus lábios como na festa da Sugar só que de um jeito muito melhor, pois eram somente ela e Brittany.**

**Por favor me digam o que estão achando! Obrigado por ler ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.3**

**Brittany chegou em casa meio cansada, porem muito feliz por ter conversado com a Santana. **  
**Assim que entrou no quarto ela ligou para Sam.**

- Nossa demorou.(Sam disse desconfiado).  
- Não demorou tanto assim... (se deitou na cama).  
- Demorou sim.(Respirou fundo). Mas e ai... como foi?  
- Foi legal... ela está bem melhor.  
- O que foi que ela foi fazer lá?  
- Ela mora lá Sam, é a casa dela. (Riu).  
- Não Britt... o que ela foi fazer no baile?

**Brittany ficou um tempo em silêncio.**

- Ela queria falar comigo...  
- Falar o que?(Disse sem paciencia).  
- Ela queria voltar comigo...  
- E você?  
- Eu estou com você agora.( Disse enquanto brincava com Lord Tubbington).  
- Como assim "eu estou com você agora" Brittany?  
- Quer dizer que sou fiel a você.  
- A tá.(Disse mais calmo). Bom então amanhã nos vemos ok?  
- Ok.

**Desligou o telefone e ficou dando carinho na barriga do Lord Tubbington.**

- Mesmo eu não sabendo o significado da palavra fiel eu usei bem né Lord Tubbington!? Bom...vamos dormir.

**Ela pegou Lord Tubbington e dormiu abraçada com ele.**  
**No dia seguinte ela foi bem cedo até a casa de Sam. **  
**Bateu na porta e foi Sam quem abriu.**

- Nossa demorou. (Disse abrindo a porta).  
- Vim pra cá assim que acordei... ainda estou de pijama!

**Disse mostrando seu bichinho de pelucia, seu pijama flanelado e suas pantufas. **  
**Sam sorriu a ver e deu um beijo longo em Brittany.**

- Nossa.(A loira sorriu). Ainda bem que eu escovei os desntes!

**Ela e Sam riram.**

- Vem, você deve estar com fome.

**Pegou Brittany pela mão e a levou até a cozinha.**

- Cadê seus pais? (Disse olhando envolta).  
- Sairam para pesquisar um lugar barato para fazermos compras.(Sorriu).

**Puxou uma cadeira para Brittany se sentar. **  
**Ela sentou e sorriu pra ele.**

- Vou fazer seu café.(Pegou uma frigideira quebrou dois ovos e pois no fogo). Aposto que Santana nunca fez isso pra você. (Disse pegando três tiras de bacon pra fritar).  
- Não vou ficar comparando vocês dois Sam.

**O celular de Brittany vibrou, e ela viu que tinha uma SMS da Santana, ela abriu e leu: Sonhei com você. Espero que seu dia tenha começado tão bem quanto o meu.**  
**Britt sorriu ao ler a SMS, quando ia responder escutou a voz de Sam...**

- Ela já fez isso pra você?  
- Café não... mas ela fazia muitas coisas Sam... agora chega disso.

**Sam pois o prato na frente de Britt pra ela comer.**

- Obrigada. (Deu um beijinho no rosto dele).

**Sam se sentou perto dela.**

- O que ela fazia?  
- Sam!... Chega disso.  
- Tá... só me diz uma coisa que ela fazia e eu não faço?  
- Ok se eu dizer você para?(Ela o encarou).  
- Paro.(Arrastou a cadeira mais pra perto de Britt).  
- Bom... ela faz uma coisa com a lingua quando beija que você não faz.(Deu uma garfada no prato).  
- Como assim? O que... o que ela faz? (Perguntou confuso).  
- A Sant sempre dizia que era coisa de menina, então eu não posso contar.(Fez biquinho e deu mais uma garfada).  
- Como assim coisa de menina...  
- Sam!  
- O que?  
- Você esta me amolando.  
- Ok, desculpa.  
- Não estou mais com fome.( Empurrou o prato). O que você quer fazer?  
- Que tal um filme?  
- Ok!... Quero um da Disney! (Balançou o ursinho).  
- Eu vou ver se pego um dos meus irmãozinhos.

**Pegou ela pela mãe e foram pra sala.**

- O filme está no quarto deles... eu já volto.

**Enquanto Sam correu pro quarto ela respondeu a menssagem de Santana.**  
**Digitou: Não sonhei com você mais bem que eu queria.**  
**Mordeu o lábio assim que enviou o SMS.**

- Só achei pinóquio...  
- Tá ótimo Sam. (Sorriu).

**Sam colocou o filme, e se sentou ao lao de Britt para ver... seu celular tocou, era Blane, perguntou se ele, Artie e Sugar poderiam ir pra casa de Sam pra se divertir um pouco, Sam disse:**

- Claro a Britt já está aqui podem vir sim!

**Depois de 30 minutos os três haviam chegado.**  
**Blaine entrou empurrando a cadeira de Artie e Sugar veio atrás. Comprimentaram os dois e se sentaram.**

- O Finn disse que estava pensando em fazer outra peça de teatro.(Artie disse animado).  
- Sério, qual? (Britt perguntou).  
- Bom ele quer que nós criemos. (Disse Blaine).  
- Eu quero ser protagonista dessa vez. (Disse Sugar).  
- Mas sobre o que vai ser a peça?(Sam perguntou).  
- Vai ser muisical?(Britt emendou).  
- Calma gente, não vai ser musical, vai ser nossa primeira peça só com falas, sem música. (Disse Artie).  
- E o tema que nos deram foi...( Blaine foi falando).  
- Amor impossivel! (Gritou Sugar).

**Todos riram pelo susto que levaram.**

- Continue animada assim Sugar.( Artie disse admirando a garota).  
- Mas nós viemos aqui pra perguntar se podemos chamar a Santana, podemos? (Blaine disse encarando Britt e Sam).  
- Claro! Eu ligo pra ela.

**Britt foi pegando o celular mas Sam a impediu.**

- Espera ai Brittany... vocês estão me dizendo que querem Brittany e Santana nos papeis principais?(Sam falou irritado).  
- Sam como todos nós sabemos a quimica entre sua namorada Britt e Santana é notável...(Artie tentou explicar).  
- Legal, seremos um casal! (Britt disse mas Sam nem deu ouvidos).  
- Pode esquecer Artie! Escrevam outra coisa!(Sam disse furioso).  
- Mas Sam é só pra peça, pode ficar trânquilo... (Disse Artie arrumando os óculos)...  
- Você tem que entender que é para o bem da peça...(Disse Blaine)...  
- Então porque não chama o Kurt pra fazer par com alguém? Que tal?... Além do mais a Santana não estuda mais com a gente, então pensem em outra coisa...(Disse bravinho)...  
- Mas isso não impediu ela de fazer a Rizo em Grease. (Disse Sugar).  
- Não quero a Santana aqui! (Gritou Sam).  
- Mas não vai ser aqui, vai ser na escola.( Disse Britt).  
- Ela tá certa.(Disse Sugar).  
- Podem esquecer!(Sam gritou).  
- Sam você precisa se acalmar. (Blaine falou de maneira calma).

**Sam se sentou, e Brittany o abraçou.**

- Sam você tem que confiar em mim, ela é só minha amiga.(Ela se levantou). Vou ligar pra ela.

**Ela foi pra outro comodo, para ter mais privacidade... Sam e os outros ficaram quietos.**  
**Brittany discou o número e esperou chamar... não demorou muito e Santana atendeu...**

- Oi Britt-Britt! (Disse animada).  
- Oi Sant... você está muito ocupada?(Falou baixinho).  
- Não...(Disse estranhando a voz da loira). Brittany você está bem?  
- Estou, é que eu e Sam brigamos agora pouco. (Disse triste).  
- O que ele disse? Quer que eu vá ai? (Disse preocupada).  
- Na verdade quero que vá no colégio amanhã. (Sorriu ao dizer).  
- Ué... mas pra que?(Disse confusa).  
- Vamos fazer uma peça sobre amor impossivel, e queremos que você seja meu par.(Disse animada).  
- Nosso amor ficou impossivel? (Sorriu com a propria brincadeira).  
- Sant!... Você vai ou não vai? (Riu).  
- Pra onde você quiser eu vou Britt.(Sorriu).  
- Ok... então eu te vejo amanhã.  
- Até amanhã Britt-Britt.

**Ela desligou o telefone e voltou para sala.**

- Ela topou.( Sorriu).  
- A vá!(Disse Sam).  
- Quem bom! Viva o amor! (Gritou Sugar).

**Todos a encararam.**

- Bom eu...( Tentou se explicar).  
- Começamos cedo amanhã.(Blaine a cortou).  
- É nos vemos amanhã. (Artie complementou).

**Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, claro que Sam não abriu a boca, os três foram embora.**  
**Pouco tempo depois,Britt decidiu ir também.**

- Olha já que você não está falando comigo direito eu vou embora.(Se levantou).  
- Você não precisa ir também.  
- Eu já estou cansada Sam, cansada de brigas... nós unicórnios devemos ficar juntos pra que a magia aconteça.

**Sam não entendeu nada, então decidiu ficar quieto, Britt o beijou e voltou pra casa.**  
**Procurou por Lord Tubbington mas não o encontrou.**

- Droga Lord Tubbington, drogas nunca são a saída.

**Ela foi pra cama triste, mas antes de pegar no sono ela lembrou que veria Santana no dia seguinte, sorriu e pegou no sono.**  
**No dia seguinte...**  
**Santana se levantou cedo e foi pro Mckinlly... chegando lá foi até a sala do coral.**

- A estrela chegou.(Sam falou sarcastico).

**Santana fez uma cara de " te quebro boca de truta", mas tirando ela de seus pensamentos mals, Britt à abraçou.**

- Bom dia Santana!( Disse depois de dar o abraço e olhar para amiga sorrindo).  
- Bom dia Britt.(Sorriu).

**Santana basicamente se esqueceu do resto do grupo, então Artie pigarreou.**

- Bom dia Santana.( Artie estendeu a mão).  
- Bom dia Artie.(Apertou a mão dele, depois o abraçou).

**Foi assim com Blaine, Sugar, Tina e todos os outros... até chegar em Sam...**

- Oi Sam...  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso...

**Disse se afastando da morena e levando um olhar de reprovação de Brittany.**

- Bom aqui estão os roteiros.(Blaine passou entregando um pra cada). Quem escreveu foi o Artie.

**Todos começaram a ler... Sam foi direto para cenas mais fortes da peça...**

- Espera um pouco... (Sam disse bravo).

**Artie já esperou a bomba pra cima dele.**

- A Brittany fica sem camiseta em uma das cenas!(Sam falou furioso).  
- Umas três páginas a frente eu fico só de langeri.(Disse Brittany com uma calma que o deixou com mais raiva).  
- Artie! Você tá loco?! Não vou deixar!

Sam estava indo na direção de Artie quano Santana falou...

- Calma ae loirinho, não a nada que eu já não tenha visto. (Santana cruzou os braços).

Todos ficaram parados esperando a reação de Sam...

- Já chega essa garota pediu!

Correu pra cima da Santana, mas os garotos o seguraram...

- Me solta!( Ficou se debatendo).

Brittany foi até ele e disse.

- Sam! Chega!... Você sabe que é verdade... e eu também sei que você já viu bem mais da Mercedes do que todos nós... e eu não estou falando da voz dela... mas nem por isso eu saio por ai querendo quebrar ela ao meio!

**Sam parou e os garotos o soltaram...**

- Bom... então vamos ao ensaio... ( Artie disse ajeitando os óculos).

Depois do primeiro dia de ensaio... Sue foi até o sala do coral...

- Já pra sala do diretor bando de pervertidos!(Gritou isso e saiu).

**Finn, Santana e o clube Glee inteiro foi para sala do diretor Figgins.**

- O que você tem na cabeça?(Disse ).  
- A cena do fundue ficou bem artistica pra mim.(Brittany falou levantando a mão).  
- Vocês tem que trocar essas cenas ou a peça será cancelada.  
- Ok, o que nós podemos usar no lugar das cenas? (Artie perguntou).  
- Podem ter apenas cenas com roupas.(Explicou ).  
- Então... sem fundue? (Britt coçou a cabeça).  
- Podem comer quanto fundue quiserem, mas todas as cenas tem que ser feitas com roupa, entendido senhores? (Perguntou ).

**Todos afirmaram, balançando a cabeça... de volta a sala do coral Blaine disse...**

- E se fizermos algo mais romantico ao invés de sexy...(Blaine olhou para Artie).  
- Continue...(Artie pois a mão no queixo).  
- O tema é amor impossivel, e não sexo impossivel.(Blaine explicou).  
- Amigo, você acaba de me dar uma brilhante ideia... vamos todos para o auditório.

**Artie falou já saindo, os outros o seguiram... já no auditório, todos se sentaram e Artie começou a falar...**

- Preparence pois vamos fazer um remake de Moulin Rouge! (Artie disse super animado).

**Todos começaram a aplaudir e gritar ao mesmo tempo, mas Santana interviu...**

- Calma gente... eu também amo Moulin Rouge, mas é um cabaré, o Figgins vai parar a peça... (Cruzou os braços).  
- Odeio admitir mas ela está certa... sem falar que é um musical. (Sam completou).  
- Só nos anos 60 cabarés eram bordeis, nos anos 80 mudou tudo, são apenas dançarinas, como a Brittany.( Artie explicou calmamente).  
- Me gusta!(Sorriu Santana).  
- Acho que todos estamos de acordo... e já que Santana será Christian, eu serei Toulouse! (Disse Blaine animado).  
- Eu serei a Nini! (Sugar berrou).  
- Eu serei Harold Zidler (Joseph levantou a mão).  
- Duque de Monroth.(Sam disse sem muito animo).  
- Satine!(Britt deu um pulinho).  
- Fada Verde! (Tina levantou).  
- Argentino Narcoléptico!(Jake se levantou, e fingiu demaiar depois).

**Todos riram...**

- As colinas cantaram com sua voz tão cristalina!(Berrou Blaine).

**Todos cairam na risada...**

- O resto seram putas e putos... sem ofença.(Artie riu).  
- Vamos para o Moulin Rouge! (Blaine gritou).

**Todas:**  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

**Marley:**  
He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (hee oh)  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

**Tina:**  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
It's where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

**Kitty:**  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate,  
uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes, gettin' love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sister, soul sister  
betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with the diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca choco la ta (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time now, come on)

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (hee yeah yeah)  
Marmalade (No oh oh yeah)

**Wade/Unique:**  
Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried: More, more, more

**Tina:**  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

**Marley:**  
Living the gray flannel life

**Wade/Unique:**  
But when he turns off the sleep, memories creep, yeah  
More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da da da uh)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)  
(Blaine)  
Come on, uh  
Wade/Unique(Moulin)  
Tina(Lady Marmalade)  
Kitty (Hey, hey uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
Marley(uh oh oh oh oo oh oh)  
Rockwilder (baby)  
Moulin Rouge (Rouge) da da da da  
Miss D'meanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh ooo oo yes, sah!

**Todos aplaudiram e começaram a berrar...**

- É isso ai unicórnios! (Britt gritou).  
- Ficou muito bom.(Sam beijou Britt).

**Santana olhou aquela cena sem se mexer... pareceu um dejavu da cena do baile vindo à tona... se lembrou da promessa que tinha feito a Brittany, falando que seria pra sempre... Brittany olhou o rosto da amiga assim que parou de beijar Sam. **  
**As lágrimas não paravam, e Santana simplesmente não se mexeu... todos começaram a ficar preocupados até mesmo Sam, que se aproximou e disse...**

- Santana você está bem? (Sam falou preocupado tocando o ombro da morena).

**Isso acabou tirando Santana de suas lembranças...**

- Estou sim Sam... é que ficou muito lindo...( Santana disse secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair). Olha eu vou indo pra casa, amanhã continuamos...

**Começou a pegar suas coisas... Brittany ficou muito triste pois sabia que não era por causa da música...**

- Se quiser eu te levo...(Sam disse).  
- No te preocupes... minha casa não é tão longe do colégio... até amanhã...

**Santana saiu e correu pro carro... no ginásio todos ficaram se encarando...**

- Amanhã ela vai se sentir melhor...(Artie disse).  
- Bom, eu também tenho que ir.(Blaine disse).  
- Então nos vemos amanhã ok, no mesmo horário.(Artie disse a todos).

**Todos sairam e Artie apagou as luzes do ginásio...**  
**Sam foi dormir na casa de Brittany... ele viu que ela estava triste pelo que aconteceu com Santana...**

- Eu nunca tinha visto a Santana daquele jeito...(Sam disse enquanto colocava uma camiseta). Ela parecia estar em outro lugar...  
- Eu já tinha visto ela assim... e achei que não veria de novo...  
- Não fica assim Britt... isso vai passar... com o tempo ela vai se acostumar...  
- Tomara... Lord Tubbington comprou drogas de novo...  
- Como você sabe?  
- Ele não voltou pra casa, isso significa que ele está usando as drogas. (Britt fez um biquinho).  
- Ele sabe se cuidar Britt... agora vamos dormir ok.(Sorriu).

**Deu um beijo em Britt e deitou ao seu lado...**  
**Assim que ele se virou Britt pegou o celular e digitou:**  
**Espero que você um dia possa me perdoar.**  
**Depois ela apertou em enviar, e se deitou com esperanças de que Santana possa ter lido sua SMS antes de dormir.**  
**No dia seguinte...**  
**Sam e Britt chegaram ao teatro bem cedo...**

- Cadê a Santana? (Britt perguntou).  
- Ainda não chegou...( Disse Artie).

**Santana entrou e colocou suas coisas na cadeira...**

- Bom dia... onde paramos...(Santana perguntou olhando para Artie).  
- Nós iamos ensaiar a musica em que Christian mostra seu trabalho a Satine no elefante.(explicou Artie).  
- Your Song...(Brittany disse).  
- É eu lembro Brittany...  
- Brittany?... O que aconteceu com o Britt?( Britt perguntou tristonha).  
- Eu só estou tentando ser profissional Britt...( Sorriu e estendeu a mão para a loira).Pronta?  
- Sim.(Sorriu e segurou a mão da amiga).

**Elas caminharam até o palco. e Santana colocou um palitó por cima de sua roupa...**

- Ação!(Artie gritou).

**A luzes ficaram mais fracas... e Brittany já entrou no personagem...**

- Eu resolvi por uma coisa mais confortavel...(Disse de trás do biombo).  
- Claro, achei o show muito bom... seria uma honra trabalhar nele...(Brittany saiu de trás do biombo com a roupa identica a da Satine)... se você gostar do que eu faço é claro...(Sorriu boba)... sabe...poesia.  
- Oh poesia...certamente que vou gostar de poesia depois do jantar...( andou até a mesa de frutas)... gostaria de alguma coisa... talvez um champanhe?(Tirando o champanhe do gelo).  
- Eu prefiria ir direto ao ponto sabe... de uma vez por todas...(Santana disse girando a cartola).

**Brittany infincou o champanhe de volta no gelo, o que provocou um riso em todos, menos em Santana que estava na personagem. **  
**Ela se virou para Santana e disse...**

- Ótimo...( andou até a cama)... vamos fazer de uma vez... por ...todas...

**Puxou Santana pelo palitó...**

- Vamos disperte o tigre!(Britt berrou sentada em cima de Santana).  
- Tigre (Santana a olhava como se Britt fosse louca).

**Britt abriu as calças de Santana...**

- Nossa...(Ambas arregalaram os olhos)... que garotão...(disse Britt ofegante).  
- Ele tem um enorme!... Talento! ( Blaine berrou de onde estava sentado).

**Fazendo todos rirem de novo...**

- Mostre sua poesia! (Brittany falou gritando).  
- Ta bem!...( Empurrou Brittany pro lado e se levantou). O sol...  
- Isso... é isso que eu quero, palavreado baixo... (Se enrrolou no cobertor)...  
- O céu...(Santana tentou seguir)...  
- Mais!... Fale mais!.(Começou a rolar pelo chão)...

**Até que Santana cantou o mais alto que pode...**

**Santana:**  
My gift is my song...

**Brittany parou de rolar e olhou pra Santana... todos os outros pararam até de falar entre si... ela sentiu que naquele momento a música era realmente pra ela...**

And this one's for you  
You can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done

**Britty se levantou do chão e acompanhou Santana...**

Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

**Santana sorriu ao olhar Britt... ela estendeu sua mão para loira e elas começaram a dançar...**

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses  
Well they've... they've got me quite cross

Ela soltou a mão de Britt que rodopiou...

But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue

Anyway, the thing is  
What I really mean  
You got the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

**Quando Santana terminou com Britt em seus braços... quase a beijando... ela escutou os aplausos...**  
**Brittany e ela se arrumaram... e agradeceram os aplausos...**

- Eu não faria melhor.(Disse Sam).  
- Certo garotas ... é isso que eu quero... amanhã nós seguimos daqui...(Disse Artie).

**Brittany ficou com a musica que Santana cantou pra ela na cabeça... e foi cantarolando até em casa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4**

**Assim que Santana chegou em casa ligou para Brittany...**  
**Brittany olhou a tela do aparelho e atendeu dizendo...**

- Você estava fantastica...(Brittany disse animada).  
- Obrigada Britt... mas você estando vestida daquele jeito ajudou muito sabia...

**Ambas riram...**

- Amanhã é o ensaio do Blaine... e eu estive pensando se você poderia vir aqui...(Brittany disse).  
- Brittany... eu e Sam estamos nos falando um pouco agora... acho que seria estranho...  
- Por favor Sant.(Britt implorou).

**Santana não conseguia dizer não pra Britt...**

- Ok, aproveitamos e damos uma lida no roteiro ok...  
- Tá! Agora vou ver se Lord Tubbington não está fumando...( ela ouviu a risada de Santana)... não vejo a hora de te ver...(sorriu).  
- Nem vou dormir pensando em você...  
- Não Sant, você tem que dormir sim! Quero você bem disposta pra mim amanhã.

**Santana sorriu ao ouvir o que Britt disse...**

- Ok, boa noite Britt-Britt...  
- Boa noite Sant...

**Ambas desligaram... tempo depois se deitaram e adormeceram rapidamente.**  
**No dia seguinte... **  
**Brittany acordou cedo e ligou para Sam.**

- Oi Britt...eu tava pensando em...  
- Não vai dar...(Britt o cortou).  
- Mas você nem me ouviu...  
- Tenho que ficar em casa Sam... Lord Tubbington tem que ir ao veterinário pra se desentoxicar das drogas que usou, e eu farei compania pra ele... tudo bem pra você?  
- Tudo bem... mas amanhã você é todinha minha...  
- Ok. Beijo...

**Ela desligou...**

- Senhor Tubbington, você acha que eu fiz certo?...

**Seu "raciocinio" foi interrompido com sua mãe gritando...**

- Filha sua amiga Santana está aqui!  
- Manda ela subir mãe!

**Santana agradeceu a mãe de Brittany por anunciá-la e subiu as escadas... e entrou no quarto...**

- Oi Britt.(Santana sorriu).  
- Oi Santana... chegou cedo...

**Elas se abraçaram...**

- Nossa eu devia ter ligado... estou atrapalhando?  
- Tudo bem Sant... você chegou na hora certa.(Britt sorriu).

**Enquanto isso... **  
**Blaine subiu no palco e disse...**

- Vou cantar Nature Boy...  
- Vai nessa Blaine.(Disse Artie).

**Blaine:**  
_There was a girl_  
_A very strange, enchanted girl_  
_They say she wondered very far_  
_Very far, over land and sea_  
_A little shy and sad of eye_  
_But very wise was she..._

**Blaine deu alguns passos para trás...**

_And then one day,_  
_One magic day she passed my way_  
_While we spoke of many things_  
_Fools and Kings_  
_This she said to me…_

**Com lágrimas nos olhos Blaine terminou a canção...**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
_Is just to love and be loved in return._

**O club glee inteiro o aplaudiu...**

- Nossa Blaine... não foi a toua que escolheu esse personagem.(Sam elogiou o amigo).  
- Bravo Blaine! Bravo! (Artie disse feliz).  
- Que bom que gostaram...(Blaine sorriu).  
- Bom agora, Marley... já pro palco...

**Ela correu pro palco...**

- Solta! (Marley gritou e a música começou).

**Por conhecidencia ou não, Brittany e Santana dançavam essa música no quarto de Britt...**  
**Voltando a Marley...**

**Marley:**  
_And It's called the Moulin Rouge_  
_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_

**Santana dançava grudada em Brittany, e começaram a fazer os paços de dança iguais aos do filme...**

_When it feels like_  
_the world is on your shoulders_  
_and all of the madness_  
_has got you goin' crazy_

_It's time to get out_  
_Step out into the street_  
_Where all of the action_  
_Is right there at your feet_  
_Well..._

**No Mckinley não foi diferente... e todos cairam na dança... menos Sam...**

_I know a place where we can_  
_Dance the whole night away_  
_And it's called the Moulin Rouge_  
_Just come with me and we can_  
_shake your blues right away_  
_You'll be doing fine once the music starts_  
_Oh...yeah_

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_  
_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night.._  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_

_Look out on the street now_  
_the party's just beginning_  
_The music's playing_  
_A celebration's starting_  
_Under the street lights_  
_A scene is being set_  
_A night for romance_  
_A night you won't forget_  
_So..._

_Come join the fun_  
_This ain't no time to be staying at home_  
_The moulin rouge is going on yeah_  
_Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known_  
_We're gonna have a good time the whole night long_  
_Oh yeah..._

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night.._  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_

_[Spanish]_  
_Cuando sientes que el mundo esta encima de tí_  
_y la vida te tiene como loca,_  
_conozco un lugar donde podemos bailar_

_yes yes yes yes_  
_rythym of the night_  
_rythym of the night_

_And it's called the Moulin Rouge_

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_  
_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_  
_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night.._  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_We can leave them all behind_

**Nessa hora Brittany e Santana pararam de frente uma pra outra, com a respiração alterada por causa da dança...**

**Marley:**  
_oh rythym_  
_wanna feel the rythym_

- É isso ai Marley! É isso que eu quero ver na noite da estréa.( Artie falou aplaudindo).  
- Certo agora vamos ao figurino...(Tina disse animada).  
- Depois Sam e Joseph cantaran Like a Virgen. (Artie disse enquanto lia o roteiro).

**Voltando à Britt e Santana...**

- Nossa essa dança é dificil...(disse Santana deitada na cama).  
- Você foi bem... você foi ótima...(Britt disse encarando Santana).  
- Eu posso beber um pouco de água? (Santana olhou para Britt).  
- Claro...( Britt se levantou e pegou uma garrafa de água, dando para Santana). Sempre deixo aqui pra não ter que descer...

**Santana sorriu e deu um longo gole na garrafa...**

- Mas então Britt, você tem duvida em quais partes do roteiro? (Disse fechando a garrafinha).  
- Minha mente é um ponto de esclamação sem fim...  
- Interrogação Britt-Britt...  
- É isso... bom eu estou com duvida nas cenas de beijo... vamos nos beijar como antes?  
- Não Britt, é bem parecido, mas não se usa a lingua... na verdade podemos dar só um selinho, o que acha?( Disse olhando Britt).  
- Como é um selinho... nunca classifiquei beijos pelo nome...  
- Isso nós faziamos bastante... é isso aqui... (deu um selinho em Britt, e depois a olhou). Viu?

**Britt sorriu com o toque de Santana...**

- É como damos oi...  
- É o que namorados fazem... (Santana sorriu).

**Enquanto isso no Mckinley...**  
**Sam e Joseph se vestiram para o ensaio da música deles...**

**Joseph:**  
_She mades it through the wilderness somehow_  
_She mades it through_  
_She didn't know how lost I was_  
_Until she founds you_

_She was beat, incomplete_  
_She'd been had, She was sad and blue_  
_But you made her feel_  
_Yes, you made her feel_  
_Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your hearts beats_  
_Next to mine_

_She fears is fading fast_  
_She've been saving it all for you_  
_Cause' only love can last_

_Yes, her fine and she is mine_  
_Make me strong_  
_Yeah you made me boy_  
_for you locked of life.. (?)_  
_Yeah you locked of life_  
_What was getting close_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your hearts beats_  
_Next to mine_

_A música fez uma pausa triste como no filme..._  
_Na casa de Britt..._  
_Ela e Santana se encaravam... até que Brittany a beijou... exatamente como antes..._  
_No Mckinley..._

**Sam:**  
_Yes, her fine and she is mine_  
_She'll be your's til the end of time_  
_'Cause you made her feel_  
_Yeah, you made her feel_  
_She had nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your hearts beat_  
_Both in time_

_Like a virgin_  
_uuh, like a virgin_  
_Feels so good inside_  
_When you hold me_  
_And you have me_  
_And you love me_

_ooohhhh..._

**Sam e Joseph:**  
_Like... a... virginnnnn!_

- Perfeito.(Blaine foi o primeiro a dizer). Britt vai amar essa cena...  
- Espero que sim...( Sam sorriu).  
- Certo pessoal, por hoje é só, amanhã quero todos aqui bem cedo.(Artie disse recolhendo o roteiro de sua mesa).

**Na casa de Brittany...**  
**Santana estava gostando do beijo, era como se tudo voltasse ao normal... mas a dona culpa não saiu de sua cabeça e acabou parando o beijo...**

- O que foi? ( Britt disse acariciando Santana).  
- Britt, e o Sam?(Ela pegou as mãos de Brittany e as segurou proximas ao seu rosto). Eu ainda amo muito você, mas você ainda está com Sam... e quero manter a amizade entre nós, e sei que isso vai deixá-lo triste...  
- Mas ele não está aqui Sant...  
- Se estivesse nós obviamente não estariamos assim...(sorriu de maneira triste). Melhor eu ir... (ajudou Britt a sair de seu colo).  
- Você não precisa ir...  
- É melhor...  
- Sant! (Segurou o braço dela). Por favor... fica...( disse virando Santana para que olhasse em seus olhos)... eu não fasso mais ok, mas fica...(seus olhos estavam maranhados)... por favor...  
- Ei ei, não chora...(abraçou Brittany)... eu fico aqui ta bom... não chora...  
- Eu ainda amo você Santana... amo muito...

**Santana sorriu ao ouvir a loira dizer que ainda à amava... Brittany lentamente foi saindo de seu abraço... como se não quisesse, mas sim tivesse que se afastar...**  
**Brittany ligou seu Ipod... Santana reconheceu a batida da música...**

**Brittany:**  
_I follow the night_  
_Can't stand the light_  
_When will I begin_  
_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away_  
_Leave all this to yesterday_  
_What more could_  
_Your love do for me?_  
_When will love be_  
_Through with me?_  
_Why live life from_  
_Dream to dream_  
_And dread the day_  
_When dreaming ends?_

**Santana:**  
_How wonderful life is ...now you´re... in the world_

**Brittany sorriu ao ouvir Santana cantar...**

**Brittany:**  
_One day I'll fly away_  
_Leave all this to yesterday_  
_Why live life from_  
_Dream to dream_  
_And dread the day_  
_When dreaming ends?_

_One day I'll fly away_  
_Fly... fly... away..._

- Ficou lindo Britt...  
- Cantar perto de você deixa tudo mais fácil...

**Até que a senhora Pierce gritou...**

- Venham jantar garotas...

**Elas desceram... as três conversaram um pouco durante o jantar... depois Santana tinha que voltar pra casa...**

- Mas... ainda está cedo...(Britt fez biquinho).  
- Nós vamos nos ver amanhã no ensaio...(sorri)... tenha uma boa noite...  
- Você também Santana.(Disse abraçando Sant).

**Santana foi embora... minutos depois o celular de Brittany tocou... era Sam...ela foi subindo para o quarto...**

- Oi Sam...(Brittany fechou porta do quarto).  
- Oi Britt, como foi seu dia?

**"Beijei a Santana" ela pensou...**

- Foi normal... e o seu?  
- Foi ótimo... arrazei cantando Like a Virgen... queria que tivesse visto... mas tudo bem. Você não fez nada mesmo hoje? E o Lord Tubbington?  
- Saiu... não disse quando volta... acho que ficou bravo porque a Sant veio aqui...  
- O que ela foi fazer ai? (Sam começou a ficar nervoso).  
- Ela me ajudou com o roteiro, e mostrei como ficou a One Day I Fly Away... ai ela jantou aqui... e foi embora.  
- E como ficou a música?  
- Amanhã eu te mostro... se você quiser...  
- Claro que eu quero Britt, só fiquei chatiado porque você não tinha me dito que a Santana foi ai.  
- Desculpa Sam.(Disse triste).  
- Ei, não fica assim ok... amanhã eu passo ai pra irmos juntos pro colégio ok?  
- Ok. Boa noite Sam.  
- Boa noite Britt.

**Eles desligaram e Britt foi se deitar... ela demorou pra pegar no sono pois estava confusa sobre o que havia feito com Santana.**  
**Ela ainda amava Santana, mas não queria deixar Sam... **  
**No dia seguinte...**  
**Sam chegou bem cedo na casa de Britt, eles tomaram café e foram para o Mckinley...**  
**No Mckinley...**

- Hoje vamos ensaiar o medley do elefante...(Artie disse enquanto todos colocavam as roupas para o ensaio).  
- Santana e Brittany já pode subir no palco...

**Elas foram até o palco e Santana começou a música...**

**Santana:**_ Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we_  
_belong, all you need is love._  
**Brittany:**_Please, don't start that again_

**S:** _All you need is love._  
**B:** _A girl has got to eat._  
**S:** _All you need is love._  
**B:** _Or she'll end up on the streets._

**S:** _All you need is love._  
**B:** _Love is just a game._  
**S:** _I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me._  
**B:** _The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_

**S:** _Just one night, just one night._  
**B:** _There's no way, cause you can't pay._  
**S:**_ In the name of love, one night in the name of love._  
**B: **_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you._

**S:** _Don't... leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet_  
_love, oh baby, don't leave me this way._  
**B: **_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly_  
_love songs._

**S: **_I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no._  
**B: **_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._

**S:**_ Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, cause here I go again!_  
_Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on_  
_a mountain high._  
**B: **_Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away_  
_for one happy day._

**S:** _We could be heroes, just for one day._  
**B:** _You, you will be mean._  
**S:** _No I won't!_  
**B:** _And I, I-I'll drink all the time._

**S:** _We should be lovers._  
**B:** _We can't do that._  
**S:** _We should be lovers, and that's a fact._  
**B:** _Though nothing, will keep us together._

**S:** _We could steal time..._  
**S&B: **_Just for one day. We could be heroes, for ever and ever._  
_We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes..._  
**S:** _Just because I will always love you._

**B:** _I can't help loving_  
**S:** _you._  
**B:** _How wonderful life is..._  
**S&B: **_Now you're in the world._

**Santana e Brittany estavam abraçadas, e com seus rostos bem proximos...**

- Você vai me causar problemas, eu sei que vai...(Britt disse começando a beijar Santana).

**O beijo foi intenso até o final da música... quando a música acabou elas pararam de se beijar e Santana deu um passo para trás... **  
**Todos do club Glee ficaram parados, e Sam começou a aplaudir... até que todos o seguiram...**

- Ficou muito bom Santana... (Sam disse impressionado com a performance das duas).  
- Valeu Sam...(Santana disse sem jeito).  
- E você Britt, sempre tirando meu folego...( Ele sorriu e Britt sorriu de volta).  
-Certo... próxima!(Artie gritou).

**Gente, quero muuito saber o que vocês estão achando... Até você leitor fantásma! Apareça! Vai ser muito legal saber o que você está achando de minha fic, então dê sua opinião, seja ela negativa ou positiva... Bjsss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.5**

- Vamos a música...The Pitch (Spectacular, Spectacular)... então Santana e Brittany continuam no palco ok.(Artie disse).

**Joseph, Blaine, Sam e Jake subiram no palco...**

**Joseph:**  
_Spectacular, Spectacular_  
_No words in the vernacular_  
_Can describe this great event_  
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_  
_Returns are fixed at ten percent_  
_You must agree, that's excellent_  
_And on top of your fee_

_You'll be involved artisticly..._

_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_  
_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_

**Todos:**  
_Elephants!_

_Arabians!_

_India!_

_and courtesans!_

_Acrobats!_

_and juggling bears!_

_exotic girls!_

_fire eaters!_

_artists and contortionists_  
_Intrigue, danger, and romance_  
_Electric lights, machinery_  
_Oh the electricity!_

_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_  
_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty... years..._

_Spectacular, Spectacular_  
_No words in the vernacular_  
_Can describe this great event_  
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_

_The hills are alive, with the sound of music_

_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_  
_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_

**Sam:**  
_"Yes, but what happens in the end?"_

**Santana:** _*cough*_  
_The courtesan and sitarman_  
_are pulled apart by an evil plan_

**Brittany:**  
_But in the end she hears his song_

**Santana:**  
_And they're love is just too strong..._

**Sam:**  
_It's a little bit funny_  
_this feeling inside_

**Todos:**  
_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty years_

**Santana:**  
_The sitar plays secret song_  
_helps defeat the evil one_  
_Though the tower of thrills and riddles_  
_but it's all to no avail._

**Joseph:**  
_I am the evil maharaja_  
_You will not bestow me_

**Brittany:**  
_Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could!_

**Joseph:**  
_No one's going to._

**Todos:**  
_So exciting_  
_Will make them laugh, will make them cry_  
_So delighting_

**Sam:**  
_"And in the end should someone die?"_

**Todos:**  
_So exciting_  
_The audience will stop and cheer_  
_So delighting_  
_It will run for fifty... years..._

**Sam:**  
_Generally I like it._

**Todos não paravam de rir...**

- Muito bom gente... muito bom! (Artie aplaudiu).  
- Certo... mas ainda temos trabalho a fazer...(Finn disse)... precisamos estar prontos em três dias para grande estréia... então faremos uma pausa de 5 minuto e voltamos...

**Alguns foram pegar água e alguma coisa para todos comerem...**  
**Brittany foi até Santana, e a puxou para um canto...**

- Nossa! O que houve? (Santana perguntou assustada).  
- Aquele beijo foi real?  
- Achei que era parte da cena, Britt o que está acontecendo?  
- Quero saber se pra você o beijo foi de verdade ou não?  
- Britt, você está louca, estava no roteiro... você não leu? (Santana estava confusa).  
- Eu li... o que eu entendi eu li... (Britt abaixou a cabeça).

**Santana se aproximou da loira e tocou seu rosto...**

- O que foi Britt?

**Sugar olhou para trás e viu as duas no canto...**

- Sam! Vamos comprar um lanche juntos vem!(Puxou ele pelo braço).  
- Mas eu não...  
- Eu pago.  
- Ok!

**Voltando a Santana e Brittany...**

- Me diz Britt...  
- Você ainda me ama? (Britt segurou as mãos de Sant ao dizer).  
- Britt é claro que eu amo... você nem precisa perguntar isso... só que você tem me confundido as vezes...  
- Achei que eu fosse a confusa do casal...  
- É... (sorriu)... mas eu não sei por que em um dia você me beija, no outro pede distância e ainda beija o Sam na minha frente... isso realmente confunso pra mim...  
- Pra mim também, você sabe que a minha linha de raciosinio é curta...(Sorriu).  
- Sinto sua falta Britt, mas eu só quero você de volta quando for pra ter você por inteiro... não só metade de você Britt...  
- Mas ninguém me cortou ao meio...  
- Britt! (Santana segurou o rosto de Brittany). Não quero dividir você com o Sam.

**Brittany ficou parada sem reação... depois... Artie chamou todos para continuarem o ensaio...**

- Certo pessoal, em suas marcas... a próxima é a Come What May.

**Assim que Artie disse, Santana subiu no pauco e Britt a seguiu cabisbaixa...**

- Prontas? (Finn perguntou se sentando).

**Santana só afirmou com a cabeça... colocou um sobretudo e a música começou...**

**Santana:**  
_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I have never seen the sky before_  
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love you more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_  
_telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

**Santana tocava o rosto de Brittany como se ela tivesse que saber que o que Sant sentia era forte... era real..**

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

**Brittany:**  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

**Santana e Brittany:**  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

**Brittany:**  
_It all revolves around you_

**S&B:**  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you_

**Brittany:**  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

**S&B:**  
_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

**Brittany chorava ao final da música... ela sabia que Sant não estava atuando...**

- Britt, você está bem? (Sam perguntou se levantando).  
- To sim Sam... a música é linda...  
- Claro que é... (Santana disse descendo do palco).  
- Sant! (Britt segue Santana até o corredor). O que foi?  
- Isso é sério? (Santana se virou pra ele indignada).  
- Só quero saber se você está bem Sant...  
- Brittany qual é a sua?  
- Eu não sei... e a sua?  
- Britt, uma hora você vem pra mim... ou tra você volta pro Sam... e na boa Britt... pra mim já chega...  
- Calma Sant eu... ( Britt estava assustada com o tom de sua amiga).  
- Você escolhe...  
- Eba! O que?  
- Ou eu... ou o Sam...( Se aproximou do rosto da loira). Você tem até a noite da estréia pra me dizer...

**Sant foi para outra sala e Britt ficou pensando...**

- Eu não queria escolher... não entre vocês dois... vou ter que falar com Lord Tubbington sobre isso... apesar que ele não gosta da Sant e vai acabar votando contra ela.(Disse tristonha).

**O ensaio foi puxado... todos foram pra casa exaustos...**  
**No dia da apresentação...**  
**A peça estava indo de vento em poupa, todos estavam ótimos...**  
**Brittany foi até Santana e a levou para um canto mais reservado antes do proximo ato...**

- O que foi Britt? (Sant já havia se esquecido da proposta que fez para Britt).  
- Eu já me decidi... (Disse com a voz embargada).

**Aqui deu um estalo mente de Santana...que se lembrou do que a loira se referia...**

- E? (Se aproximou da loira).  
- E... eu escolho... o Sam... me desculpa Santana...

**Brittany saiu correndo, deixando Santana ali parada...**

- Como?

**Disse pra si, e escutou a voz de Artie...**

- Todos em suas marcas...

**Ela se virou e Tina colocou um sobretudo e um cachicou azul em Sant... que estava paralisada... até que começou a escutar a introdução da música Roxanne...**

- Você tem que vir cantando de lá do final do corredor, como se fosse a última música, entendeu Sant?

**Santana só confirmou com a cabeça e deu a volta para poder ir até a entrada do teatro... e Jake começou a cantar... acima dele Brittany e Sam jantavam assim como na cena do filme...**

**Jake:**  
_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to put on that red light_  
_Walk the streets for money_  
_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

**Santana só olhava inojada para os dois... dando passos lentos em direção ao palco...enquanto Jake seguia a música...**

**Jake:**  
_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_  
_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

**Santana:**  
_His eyes upon your face_  
_His hand upon your hand_  
_His lips caress your skin_  
_It's more than I can stand_

**Santana ia chegando mais perto do palco...**

**J:**_Roxanne_  
**S:**_Why does my heart cry?_  
**J:**_Roxanne_  
**S:**_Feelings I can't fight_  
_You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me_  
_And please believe me when I say I love you_

**Brittany:**  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

**Assim como na cena do filme, Sam louco de ciúme começa a brigar com Britt...**  
**Santana só podia vela de longe... sua vontade era de gritar...**

**J:**_Roxanne_  
**S:**_Why does my heart cry?_  
**J:**_Roxanne_  
**S:**_Feelings I can't fight_

**Santana correu para escana no canto do palco e gritou o mais alto que pode junto com o final da música...**

**J:**_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to put on the red light_  
_Roxanne!_

**No fim Zizes golpeia Sam na cabeç e salva Satine... ou melhor... Brittany...**  
**Ao fim da peça todos estavam maravilhados pelo número de pessoas que foram ao espetáculo... e decidiram comemorar...**  
**Santana não queria ficar... não depois do que Britt disse pra ela...**  
**Quando estava para sair... Sam há empediu...**

- Onde você vai? A festa só está no começo.(Disse sorrindo).  
- Não estou muito no clima pra festa Sam... vou pra casa...  
- Ok...Sant!

**Ela se virou...**

- Oi Sam...  
- Você estava ótima. (Sorriu).

**A morena sorriu de volta e abraçou o amigo...**

- Obrigada, Sam.

**Ela se afastou sorrindo... e acenou dando tchau...**  
**Chegando em casa ela desabou... e chorou até pegar no sono.**  
**No dia seguinte...**  
**A mãe de Santana à acordou.**

- Niña, que passa?

**Santana ao ver sua mãe, à abraçou...**

- Ela escolheu o Sam! ( Começou a chorar).

**Alma abraçou mais forte a filha...**

- Hija, não chore... ela não merece suas lagrimas.(Disse tentando consolar sua hija).  
- Mas... eu amo... tanto... ela, madre. (Disse entre soluços). Eu queria ela de volta! Como antes!  
- Você tem que se acalmar me hija... vou fazer um café, e você vai me contar essa história direitinho...

**Alma beijou sua filha na testa e saiu do quarto... Santana pegou seu celular e viu 15 SMS da Brittany... Santana jogou o aparelho na parede e se deitou vendo os pedaços dele no chão...**  
**Enquanto isso na casa de Brittany... ela e Sam conversavam...**

- O que você falou com ela Britt?  
- Nada de mas Sam...(disse fazendo carinho em Lord Tubbington).  
- Então por que está mandando tantas menssagens pra ela? Sério Britt... o que você disse?  
- Por que agora você está tão preocupado com ela, hem Sam?!  
- Ela pareceu muito triste depois do musical Britt... ela nem ficou nem na festa...  
- Eu sei Sam... olha... é que...(Britt respirou fundo)... ela pediu pra escolher entre você e ela...

**Sam arregalou os olhos...**

- E eu escolhi você...  
- Mas, por que ela pediu isso? Ela sabia que você estava comigo e ...  
- Eu beijei ela Sam.

**Sam ficou parado...**

- Como? Quando?! (Sam não acreditava no que acabou de ouvir).  
- Depois que Lord Tabbington terminou de fumar, ai eu abri a janela pra sair aquele cheiro... e ela cheira tão bem... é como confeito... eu não resisto... ainda mais se for de chocolate...  
- A quanto tempo você queria beijar ela Britt?  
- Eu sempre quero beijar a Sant... ela é como algodão doce... sempre se quer um pouco mais do que se pode comer.(Abaixou a cabeça).  
- Só que Santana não é chocolate Brittany... e nem eu!  
- Mas nem sempre eu quero beijar você Sam!  
- Como assim!? O que é isso agora?  
- Sam a verdade é que eu não tiro a Sant da cabeça! Quando ela voltou eu achei que tudo continuaria bem entre nós mas...  
- Mas você ainda ama ela... (Sam disse com lagrimas nos olhos).  
- Ela foi a única que disse que eu era um gênio... quando todos só me chamavam de gostosa e linda...  
- Se fosse só por isso você estaria feliz comigo...  
- Deve ser o sangue latino... gosto de coisas quentes...

**Brittany olhou para Sam, e o abraçou...**

- Desculpe Sam...

**Sam abraçou Britt também...**

- Acho que eu sempre soube... (Disse Sam).  
- O que? ( Disse Britt se afastando o suficiente para olhar para o agora amigo, Sam).  
- Que vocês foram feitas uma pra outra. (Sorriu).  
- Mas e agora?  
- Bom... agora é esperar, você partiu o coração dela Britt... ( Britt ficou com um olhar triste). Olha Brittany, eu ajudo você a voltar com a Santana.

**Brittany sorriu...**

- Sério!... Mas por que você está sendo tão legal comigo?  
- Digamos que eu sou fã de finais felizes.(Riu).  
- Certo... vou ligar pra ela...( Britt pegou o celular).  
- Não Britt! (Sam à impediu). Possivelmente Santana está brava e triste agora... então o que você deve fazer?  
- Eperar a pueira baixar.(Disse sem muito animo).  
- É isso ai. ( Deu um HiFive na mão de Britt).

**Enquanto isso... na casa de Santana... **  
**Ela terminava de contar o que havia conversado com Brittany...**

- Madre, não importa o que você vai falar... eu sei que aquele beijo foi real. (Tomou um gole do café).  
- O beijo do musical? (Disse enquanto escolhia o feijão).  
- No madre, foi no quarto dela...(Já sabia que iria ouvir).

**Alma parou o que estava fazendo...**

- Santana Diablo Lopez!(Ela pois a panela em cima da pia e se sentou na frente de Sant).  
- Acalma-te madre.(Sant tentou se explicar).  
- Acalmar, você se deitou com una niña que já estava nobia!  
- Mãe, nós não transamos... só beijamos... e mesmo assim fui eu quem parou o beijo... pelo menos devia ter aproveitado...

**Alma respirou fundo e segurou as mãos de Santana...**

- Hija... você tem que esquecê-la... você sabe disso, no sabes?  
- Yo se madre... mas não quero...

**Ela começou a chorar de novo...**

- Não, não hija... não chore...(Disse abraçando Santana).  
- Por que que não consigo esquecê-la?  
- Você sabe o que tem que fazer... mas não quer...  
- Como assim eu sei? ( Santana disse limpando as lagrimas).

**Alma pegou um envelope na bolça e o entregou à Santana...**

- Você só precisa saber quando vai fazer...(Sorriu).

**Santana abriu o envelope e viu um bolo de dinheiro... ficou de boca aberta...**

- Madre... no puedo aceitar... é muito...  
- Hija... (pegou na mão de Santana)... você vai pra Nova York.

Me digam o que acharam... devo continuar?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP.6**

- Mas o que eu vou fazer lá?... Não tenho pra onde ir...  
- Ontem falei com sua amiga... Rachel... ela já arrumou um quarto pra você...  
- Calma... madre, não quero te deixar sozinha...  
- Hija... vai arrumar tuas coisas... eu te levo...  
- Tá bom... (disse animada)... Obrigada madre.

**Santana abraçou sua mãe, e foi arrumar suas coisas... enquanto isso... Brittany e Sam...**

- Estou com um mal pressentimento, Sam...(Disse andando de um lado para o outro).  
- Como assim Britt? ( Tentava acompanhar Britt).  
- Estou sentindo que ela está fugindo de mim... como Lord Tubbington, quando vai pra boca de fumo...(Disse aflita).  
- Calma... eu vou ligar pra ela...

**Sam pegou seu celular e discou... Sam olhou para o celular...**

- Ela não atende...  
- Ela está fugindo!... Rápido precisamos de um Leprechal!(Brittany começou a procurar debaixo da cama).  
- Mas Britt, como um Leprechal irá nos ajudar!?  
- Ele sempre nos leva até o pote de ouro... e o meu é a Santana...  
- Pegue seu casaco... eu serei seu Leprechal... vou te levar até a Santana.

**Brittany sorriu e correu para pegar a jaqueta das Cheerios.**  
**Enquanto isso... Santana...**

- Madre, terminei! (Santana gritou para sua mãe).

**Alma subiu as escadas e abriu o quarto...**

- Terminou rápido...  
- Não vejo a hora de dar o fora daqui... (Santana disse fechando a mala).  
- Nossa... (Alma disse num tom triste).  
- No eres por ti madre... você sabe...(Santana abraçou a mãe).  
- Eu sei... e isso me deixa triste... você quer tentar falar com ela, antes de ir?  
- Não sei se isso seria bom...

**Santana se sentou na cama e sua mãe se sentou ao seu lado...**

- Hija... amar é aprender a deixar a pessoa ir... seguir em frente...  
- Madre, ela não quer que eu a deixe... eu sinto isso...

**Sua mãe respirou fundo e se levantou...**

- Certo, então vamos...

**Elas foram colocar a mala da Santana no carro, para que a mãe dela à levasse na estação de trem...**  
**Brittany e Sam estavam dobrando a esquina da casa de Santana quando viram ela entrando no carro...**

- Santana! (Brittany gritou colocando a cabeça para fora do carro).

**Santana não escutou Brittany, e entrou direto no carro... sua mãe fez o mesmo... elas manobraram e sairam...**

- Sabe o que isso significa Brittany?  
- Não, não consigo ver as entre linhas de tão longe...

**Sam sorriu... sempre gostou do jeito avoado de Brittany...**

- Perseguição.  
- Eba!

**Enquanto isso no carro da mãe da Santana...**

- Acho que você tem que comprar um novo aparelho de telefone hija...  
- Em NY eu compro um ok. (Disse olhando a paisagem).

**Alguns minuto depois elas chegaram... e Sam e Brittany foram atrás de Santana... Brittany correu gritando o nome de Santana...**  
**Santana olhou para trás assustada, e Brittany e Sam pararam na frente das duas...**

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? (Disse Santana).  
- Estamos correndo. (Brittany disse recuperando o folego).  
- Dane-se! (Pegou sua mala e começou a andar, se afastando dos três).  
- Eu preciso de você Santana.

**Britty falou o mais alto que pode... isso fez Alma impedir Santana...**

- Hija... escuti... ela não deve ter corrido tanto por nada...

**Brittany ficou parada... Santana se virou e andou até ela...**

- Fala...  
- Eu preciso de você Sant...  
- Ontem você não precisava...  
- Santana.(Sua mãe chamou-lhe à atenção).  
- É isso mesmo o que eu disse madre...(aproximou o rosto o mais proximo do de Brittany que conseguia)... eu lutei por você, todos os dias durante os ensaios... cada música, cada palavra do que eu disse, não foi pra Satini, foi pra você Brittany!  
- Eu sei disso Santana, mas eu estava confusa...(Tentou segurar as mãos de Santana mas elas as puxou)... você sabe como eu sou Santana... sou confusa... sou burra...  
- Você não é burra... (Santana respirou fundo). Eu sei disso porque conheço você des de a sétima série... e você não é burra Brittney...  
- Então você volta pra mim...(segurou as mãos de Santana).

**Santana começou a chorar...**

- Eu não posso me prender à você Britt... e por isso eu estou indo embora.  
- Não... Santana, pensa direito... e a música... e o beijo... (tocou o rosto de Santana)... era real lembra?  
- É real Brittany... por isso é que eu estou indo pra Nova York... vou esfriar um pouco a cabeça... e ...  
- Santana, não faz isso por favor!

**Esse está um pouco menor que os outros ok, mas me digam o que acharam ok... vlw pelos recados ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP. 7**

**Santana juntou seus lábios aos da loira, demoradamente...**

- Até logo Brittany...

**Ela pegou a mala do chão e foi andando até o trêm...**

- Santana! Eu não vou disistir de você! (Gritou para Santana).  
- Eu não quero isso Britt.

**Disse entrando em seu vagão... o trêm começou a andar, Brittany foi correndo ao lado da janela de Santana... e Sant começou a cantar...**

**Santana:**  
_Summer after high school when_  
_We first met_  
_We'd make out in your Mustang_  
_To Radiohead_  
_And on my eighteen birthday_  
_We got matching tattoos_  
_Used to steal your parents' liquor and_  
_Climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future like we had_  
_A clue_  
_Never planned that one day_  
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises, be us_  
_Against the world_  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were_  
_The one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

- Para Santana por favor! Eu imploro! (Britt gritava).

_I was June and you were my_  
_Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other_  
_We made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you_  
_I put those records on_  
_Someone said you had your_  
_Tattoo removed_  
_Saw you downtown, singing the blues_  
_It's time to face the music_  
_I'm no longer your muse_

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises, be us_  
_Against the world_  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the_  
_One that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_The one_  
_The one_  
_The one_  
_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me_  
_A time machine, no_  
_Can't replace you with a_  
_Million rings, no_  
_I should have told you what you_  
_Meant to me, whoa_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

**Lagrimas corriam pelo rosto de Santana ao ver Brittany daquele jeito...**

_In another life, I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises, be us_  
_Against the world_  
_In another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the_  
_One that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_The one (the one)_  
_The one (the one)_  
_The one (the one)_

_In another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the_  
_One that got away_  
_The one that got away_

- Santana, por favor não me deixa! De novo não... por favor!

**Corrria e chorava ao mesmo tempo...**

- Sam me ajuda! Ela... ela está indo...  
- Brittany por favor para!(Sam segurou Brittany).  
- Me solta Sam!

**Ela se debatia, tentando se sentar...**  
**A mãe de Santana se aproximou de Brittany e à abraçou...**

- Ela vai voltar querida.

**Brittany abraçou ela o mais forte que pode...**

- Eu vou conseguir ela de volta... isso é uma... promeça.

**Santana chorava... mas sem olhar pra trás, ela tinha que seguir em frente, e queria que no começo fosse sem Brittany, ela queria acordar para a nova vida que ela iria ter em NY...**

**Santana:**  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

**Ela chegou em NY e subiu as escadas da estação vendo os primeiros prédios...**

_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

**Ela ainda queria Brittany... mas queria se encontrar primeiro...**

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_It was out of the blue, I'm_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm letting you go, I'm_  
_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling (I'm wide awake)_  
_I am trying to hold on (I'm wide awake)_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side (I'm wide awake)_  
_But I'm not blind anymore_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_  
_It was out of the blue, I'm_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm letting you go, I'm_  
_I'm falling from cloud 9_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

**Chegou no prédio onde Rachel e Kurt moravam, e batel na grande porta de aço... Kurt abriu...**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? (Kurt disse apavorado ao ver a morena).

**Rachel correu e abraçou a morena...**

- Finalmente! Sua mãe não parou de me ligar... você está bem...  
- Só estou cansada...  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? (Kurt insistia em perguntar).  
- Mas parece que você chorou...

**Rachel pareceu não dar bola para o amigo...**

- Você está mesmo bem?  
- Estou sim, é só uma coisa que deixei pra resolver em Ohio.  
- Foi a Brittany?  
- Não... dessa vez fui eu...

**Kurt, já sem paciencia nenhuma gritou...**

- O que a Santana está fazendo aqui, Rachel!?

**As duas arregalaram os olhos para Kurt...**

- Ela vai morar aqui Kurt... (Rachel disse ainda espantada).  
- Own... ok... o aluguél vence todo dia 10, e ...  
- Calma ai Kurt, primeiro tenho que achar um lugar pra trabalhar... ai depois vemos essa coisa de aluguél. (Santana disse).  
- Certo, eu vou arrumar um quarto pra você... é só arrumarmos um colção. (Rachel foi falando).  
- O nosso vizinho deve ter um... (Kurt disse).  
- Que vizinho, não vi ninguém... ao menos não um perto daqui...  
- Relaxa querida... eu resolvo.

**Kurt saiu pra pegar um colção no "vizinho"...**

- O que aconteceu? (Rachel perguntou).  
- É uma longa hitória...  
- Eu não estou com pressa.

**Ela se sentou e convidou a amiga para se sentar... **  
**Enquanto isso... Alma levou Brittany para casa...**

- Você está bem Niña? (Alma perguntou antes de bater na porta).  
- Não sei essa Nina, mas eu não me sinto bem...

**A mãe de Brittany abriu a porta e vou a filha chorando...**

- O que houve Alma? (Disse abraçando Brittany).  
- Santana foi pra NY.  
- Sério! Parab... (Olhou Brittany)... nossa mas que tragédia...  
- Tudo bem mãe... eu sei que NY é super legal...

**Ela subiu as escadas...**

- O que houve Alma?  
- Santana precisava ir... ela esta volvindo loca, atrás de suas filha...  
- Oh, minha pequena Brittany é muito sexy... (respirou fundo)... eu sei... eu sei... eu tenho total culpa nisso. Mas a Britt realmente ama sua filha... vão ser dias dificei pra elas...  
- Eu sei, por isso resolvi eu mesma trazê la.  
- Obrigada Alma. Tenho medo dela se perder no esgoto de novo...  
- Não foi nada... bom eu já vou indo...

**Se despediram e Anna foi ver a filha...**

- Está bem minha filha? ( Se sentou ao lado de Britt que estava deitada).  
- Me sinto como um panda triste... eu quero ela de volta mãe...  
- Mas querida, você escolheu o Sam... por que não disse a verdade e disse que queria a Santana des de o começo?  
- Mãe, você sabe como eu sou...  
- Eu sei minha filha... mas isso é de família, não precisa se culpar e...  
- Não falo da nossa gênialidade mãe... sei que é muita e os outros não entendem...  
- Ah bom. Mas então... o que é?  
- Eu não queria chatiar o Sam... mas acabei maguando os dois...  
- Você ama ela filha?  
- Mais do que cereal...  
- Faça as mala, nós vamos para NY.

**Elas foram se arrumando... enquanto isso Santana e Rachel...**

- Espera ai... ela voltou pra você Santana... ela correu atrás de você, ela te quis de volta...  
- Mas ela escolheu o Sam, Rachel... antes de fazer tudo isso ela escolheu o Sam.

**Santana deu um gole no café que Rachel havia preparado... e Kurt entrou arrastando um colchão pela porta... Santana o ajudou com o colchão e Rachel fechou a porta... Eles o colocaram no canto.**

- Sobre o que estavam falando...  
- Sobre ela e Brittany...  
- Oh...  
- Oh, o que Kurt? (Santana cruzou os braços).  
- Nada... nadinha... ei vou ... fazer um chá.

**Foi pra cozinha...**  
**Enquanto isso... Brittany e Anna terminaram de arrumar as malas...**

- Espera ai mãe... quando chegarmos lá, o que vamos fazer? (Brittany disse confusa).  
- Eu compras, e você falar com a Santana.

**Brittany sorriu... sua mãe pegou as chaves do carro e elas sairam...**  
**Enquanto isso... Kurt, Rchael e Santana...**

- Acho que você foi dura demais. (Kurt disse após ouvir toda a história).  
- Eu não à deixei pra sempre... eu só estou esfriando cabeça um pouco.

**Todos ficaram em silêncio... depois de um tempo Rachel resouvel falar...**

- Olha... não importa sua decisão Santana, eu e Kurt estamos ao seu lado.(Pegou as mãos de Santana).  
- Estamos?

**Rachel o encarou...**

- Estamos... claro, querida.( Também pegou nas mãos dela).  
- Valeu gente. (Sorriu).  
- Amanhã sua vida em New York começa! (Rachel disse animada).

**E ai o que acharam? Desculpa a demora, aqui em casa está bem corrido, mas é isso ai... o que vcs acham que vai acontecer? Continuo ou não?**


End file.
